Hannah Montana Movie: Heating Up the Competition
by hannahmontana24
Summary: When Hannah Montana's status is inturrupted by new superstar Anna Ressler Miley has to gain back her popularity before it's too late.


**Hannah Montana **  
Multi-Episode Script:_ **"Heating Up The Competition"**_

All Characters © 2006 Disney Channel. Used Without Permission

**PART 1**

Arena:

The scene opens on an entire stadium packed with fans is shown standing in front of a large stage. A few lights on the stage come on as DJ walks out onto the stage.

DJ  
Hey this is DJ Ice Williams from Los Angeles Pop Radio 109.5. We're proud to support the concert tonight as we bring out one of California's very own comes onto the stage. Please make some noise for... Hannah Montana!

The fans let out a large cheer and begin a rhythmic chanting of "Hannah"

Backstage:

HANNAH/MILEY walks onto a small platform with ROBBIE and LILLY following behind her.

ROBBIE  
Now, remember to put on a good show tonight for the judges. They're going to decide the nominees tomorrow.

HANNAH  
I know, Dad. I'll just go out there and do my best.

ROBBIE  
That' my girl.

LILLY  
Hannah, you're going to rock tonight!

HANNAH  
Thanks, Lola. I'll be waiting for you when I finish.

The platform then begins to raise as HANNAH turns around. ROBBIE and LILLY walk off as the screen shifts again to...

Stage:

Smoke begins to come out of the sides of the stage along with some pyrotechnics as HANNAH begins to come into view. After a few seconds the shot goes completely dark as the audience gets louder and the music starts. Shortly, the lights all flash on as HANNAH turns around again and begins singing "Best of Both Worlds", which leads right into the opening credits.

ROLL OPENING CREDITS AND THEME SONG

Beach House:

The shot opens as MILEY is sitting on the couch with JACKSON in the kitchen off stage left and ROBBIE is seen coming down from the upstairs.

ROBBIE  
Hey, Miley, have they announced the nominations yet?

MILEY  
No, they've only announced the minor nominations for now, I'm guessing that they'll announce the big awards soon though.

JACKSON  
Why you two getting so worked up about these awards shows? Miles, you've only been working for a year now. Give it some time before you start getting excited about those things.

ROBBIE  
Jackson, aren't you supposed to be getting to work?

JACKSON  
It's a Saturday. I'm off, remember dad?

MILEY  
Well then shut your trap! I'm trying to watch the nominations ceremony here! Dad, watch, here it is.

Shot then moves to the image of the television as ANNOUNCER is standing at a podium.

ANNOUNCER  
Now we will announce the nominees for best breakout artist of the year.

ROBBIE  
That's all you Miles.

ANNOUNCER  
Our first nominee is... 14 year old Hannah Montana!

MILEY  
(Screams with excitement) Yes! Hannah was nominated!  
ANNOUNCER  
Our second nominee is... oddly enough another 14 year old named Anna Ressler!

JACKSON  
Who?

ROBBIE  
Don't worry Miles, Anna just released her CD a couple days ago. She won't have time to become popular before the ballots are cast. You're a shoe-in for this award.

MILEY  
Thanks Dad.

JACKSON  
Dad, I forgot to tell you something about the call earlier this morning.

ROBBIE  
What is it now Jackson?

JACKSON  
...Cousin Danny's coming in tomorrow.

ROBBIE & MILEY  
What?

Shot fades out.

School Classroom:

MILEY walks in and places her bag beside her desk as LILLY rushes in.

LILLY  
Miley! Did you watch the news yesterday? Everyone is so excited to see Hannah get nominated!

MILEY  
I know! Only 6 months on the job and I've already got two nominations!

LILLY  
Two? I thought it was only Best Breakout Artist.

MILEY  
I also got a nomination for Best Album: _Hannah Live _

LILLY This is so cool! Do you think that... Lola will be able to go to the awards ceremony?

MILEY  
Well I'm set to perform during the show, so I'm sure you... I mean she will be able to come.

Just then AMBER and ASHLEY walk in.

AMBER  
I can't believe we got Anna's new CD! It's been sold out for days! It's so good, don't you think?

ASHLEY  
Oh, it's perfect. Much better than Hannah Montana. Thinking about it now, I can't see why I ever liked her? She is sooo yesterday's news.

MILEY gets angry and takes a few steps forward.

MILEY  
Why you...

LILLY  
(Stopping Miley) Miley, don't! Remember what happened last time?

MILEY  
I swear one day I'll get back at them!

AMBER  
Oh, Miley, what's the matter? Are you still a Hannah fan? I guess you hillbillies are too slow to catch up with the current trends, aren't you?

LILLY  
Well we'll see who's the current trend when the awards are given out, won't we?

ASHLEY  
Oh it'll be Anna. If you don't know why then maybe you should pick up her CD after school? See ya, losers.

AMBER and ASHLEY walk out of the classroom.

LILLY  
Miley, don't let them pick on you. You're going to win that award.

MILEY  
Actually, Lilly, could you go with me to the store after school? I want to know exactly what the big deal about this "Anna" is.  
Beach House:

ROBBIE is cooking dinner as JACKSON walks into the room with DANNY following right behind him.

DANNY  
Whoa, whoa, uncle Rob, I can't believe you can afford a place like this.

ROBBIE  
That's what money can do for you Danny. Being a musician is a pretty good-paying job.

JACKSON then follows to the counter where ROBBIE grabs him.

ROBBIE  
Listen, Jackson, Danny doesn't know about Miley's little secret, so let's try to keep it that way. Alright?

JACKSON  
Got it Dad.

The two then look to their left to see DANNY only inches away from them.

DANNY  
What's the big secret?

ROBBIE  
Forget it, Danny. You're not going to learn it.

DANNY  
Oh come on, Uncle Rob. I'm as much of a family as anyone else here.

ROBBIE  
You don't live with us on a daily basis, boy. It's a promise you'll never find out the secret.

DANNY  
You sure?

ROBBIE  
Positive.

DANNY  
Fine. I... I didn't want to know anyways.

ROBBIE  
Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some new songs to write.  
ROBBIE walks upstairs and JACKSON jumps on the couch and starts to watch television.

DANNY  
Jackson, my man. We never get to hang out like we used to.

JACKSON  
Well, ever since we moved here, things haven't quite been the same.

DANNY  
Speaking of which, why did you move here?

JACKSON  
Mi... I mean Dad got a new job and we needed to come here to perform it.

DANNY  
So what's the old man doing now?

JACKSON  
Well, he writes songs and sends them to... famous people.

DANNY  
Like who?

JACKSON  
I really can't say. Dad told me not to tell you.

DANNY  
Dude, your old man ain't here right now. Just go ahead and tell me.

JACKSON  
I can't. I've got to get to work now. See ya Danny. I'll be back tonight for dinner.

JACKSON gets up off the couch and walks out the door.

DANNY  
You know, this place really ain't as cool as everyone said it would be. Guess I might as well do something to make myself useful around here.

Music Store:

MILEY and LILLY walk into the store to see it jam packed with people crowding around a certain stand.

MILEY I wonder what they're so excited to get?

LILLY  
Could it be that new singer girl?

OLIVER then walks out of the crowd and sees the two girls.

OLIVER  
Miley, Lilly. What are you doing here?

MILEY  
We heard about this new girl and wanted to see if she was as good as everyone says she was.

OLIVER  
You mean to tell me you haven't heard Anna Ressler yet?

LILLY  
No... should we have?

OLIVER  
Dude, she's only the best singer around. She's even better than...

MILEY  
(Glares at OLIVER) Go ahead and say it.

OLIVER  
I mean, she's not nearly as good as Hannah Montana.

A KID then walks by.

KID  
Are you kidding? Hannah Montana hit her stride weeks ago. There's a new chick in town.

LILLY  
You mean you don't like Hannah Montana anymore?

KID  
Hannah Montana? Are you serious? There's no reason to have that untalented bag of garbage cluttering up the airwaves anymore.

MILEY  
Excuse me? Weren't you at Hannah's CD signing last month?

KID  
That was when she was good. She stinks now.  
The KID then runs off.

LILLY  
If we weren't in a public place I'd give that kid a piece of my mind.

OLIVER  
Miley, I'm really sorry. I didn't think that somebody would say those kinds of things.

MILEY  
No, I'm fine. I'll just go home and talk with my dad about it.

An EMPLOYEE then gets on the microphone at the cash register.

EMPLOYEE  
We're sorry to say that we are indeed sold out of Anna Ressler's new CD. We will be restocking tomorrow, so please return then to pick up your copy. Until then, sign up for our waiting list for the CD.

MILEY  
They've got a waiting list for her?

The crowd then turns around and charges out of the room, engulfing MILEY, LILLY, and OLIVER. When the crowd passes, the three are all seen on the ground with their clothes and hair all messed up. MILEY then looks up to see two shelves side by side. The one on the left has a picture of ANNA which is completely empty while the shelf on the right has a picture of HANNAH and is full.

MILEY  
This can't be... what's happening?

(COMMERCIAL BREAK #1)

Beach:

As the shot fades back in, JACKSON is standing behind the counter of the surf shop when RICO walks in.

RICO  
Jackson, did you finish the menu changes I asked for?

JACKSON  
Not yet, Rico. I've had a lot of things to deal with the last couple of days.

RICO Well let me make one thing clear. I already talked to my dad and he said that if the menu changes aren't finished by today, then somebody's losing their job.

JACKSON  
Rico, what do you want me to do? That batch of corn nuggets doesn't come in until tomorrow.

RICO  
I don't care what you do, just fix it.

JACKSON  
Stop being a little brat.

RICO  
Excuse me? What did you say... to me?

JACKSON  
What I said was, I don't take orders from you. Only from your father. And I say those menu changes won't be ready until tomorrow.

RICO  
Fine, you've got one day.

JACKSON  
Oh, and I did something to your usual chair.

RICO  
What?

RICO sits down on the chair, which instantly falls from underneath him.

JACKSON  
(Laughs) Who's the one with the tricks now?

RICO  
Oh, it's war.

Beach House:

MILEY storms into the house as ROBBIE is sitting on the steps playing on the guitar. MILEY throws her backpack onto the floor which slams onto the ground with a loud thud.

ROBBIE  
Good grief, Miles. Apparently something's bothering you. Either that or you're looking to drill a hole in the basement the hard way.  
MILEY  
I just had the worse day of my life!

ROBBIE  
I thought that was the day you got a pimple an hour before your concert.

MILEY  
Let's not start bringing up my bad performances now, right when my career's on the corner of the drainpipe!

ROBBIE  
It's that new girl, isn't it?

MILEY  
Me and Lilly went to the music store today, and... none of my CDs sold, but all of Anna's were.

ROBBIE  
Miles, don't worry. There's going to be times in your career when you're not going to be as popular as you want to be. Trust it from another professional, there are artists like this Anna girl who will come along from time to time, and before you know it, people will start liking you again. All you have to do is be patient.

MILEY  
Thanks Dad, I'll try to be patient.

ROBBIE  
Actually, when I say be patient, I mean with somebody else.

DANNY then walks downstairs.

DANNY  
Little Miley! Last time I saw you, you were a foot shorter.

MILEY  
And last time I saw you, your entire head was covered in barbecue sauce and everyone thought you were a girl.

DANNY  
(Pauses to think)Was that supposed to be an insult?

ROBBIE  
Can't you two get along for one second?

DANNY & MILEY  
Nope.  
ROBBIE  
I swear, Danny you're worse than Jackson and I didn't think that was possible.

MILEY  
They do both have that annoying appeal.

DANNY  
Excuse me? Miley, who do you think you are? Last family reunion you went around like you were all Hannah Montana or something.

MILEY  
As a matter of fact...

ROBBIE  
(Cutting her off) She knows Hannah Montana. They're really close, and sometimes, it's like they're the same person.

DANNY  
Wait a second... Are you saying that the runt here knows Hannah Montana?

MILEY  
(Whispers to herself) Better than you think.

DANNY  
You think you could introduce us? I mean, you know...

MILEY  
I don't think so. Hannah's really particular about who she talks to.

DANNY  
Then why does she talk to you again?

MILEY  
And besides, you're a little old for her. No offense. Now I've got to go study.

MILEY walks upstairs as ROBBIE shakes his head and leaves the room, leaving DANNY alone as the screen fades out.

Beach:

RICO comes walking down the hill carrying a sign. (The audience sees a blank sign, the writing is hidden)  
JACKSON  
Rico, what exactly are you doing this time?

RICO  
I called my dad, and I think we've got a new slogan for the shop.

JACKSON  
Oh really? What is it?

RICO takes the sign and hangs it under the "Rico's Surf Shop" sign. RICO steps down and the audience now sees the writing on the sign, "stupid people work here". JACKSON looks up and sees the writing.

JACKSON  
Very clever, but I don't think people will pay to get food from stupid people.

RICO  
I know, but it makes me feel better.

JACKSON glares at RICO as LILLY and OLIVER walk down the hill.

LILLY  
This stinks. I can't believe that this is happening to Miley.

OLIVER  
I know, but what exactly can we do? I mean, you're the one who gets to go backstage with her. You're going to have to find something to do to raise her popularity again.

LILLY  
Raise her popularity... you know, I think I might just have an idea.

OLIVER  
Please tell me it's better than the cafeteria incident last week.

LILLY  
I thought that was a good idea. And Amber and Ashley totally deserved it.

OLIVER  
Hello? We all got detention and Miley had to be late to her own concert, remember?

LILLY  
Oh, yeah. I remember now. Listen, I think I've got a suggestion for Hannah, but I'll tell her later tonight. Right now I've got to get home. My dad's been complaining about me spending too much time with Miley.  
OLIVER  
Good, I'll see you tonight.

OLIVER and LILLY then leave the beach area.

Beach House:

MILEY comes downstairs as ROBBIE walks in the door.

MILEY  
Dad, why can't we tell Danny about Hannah?

ROBBIE  
Easy, Miles. Danny's a good kid, but he's got two problems. One, he's too immature to know a major secret like that. Two, he's a complete blabbermouth. Remember that time at Uncle Earl's where he told everyone he had lice in his hair?

MILEY  
How could I forget? The disgusting guy had to show everyone too.

ROBBIE  
Which is why I think he's too immature to keep a secret. If by the time he leaves he shows me that he can be trusted, I'll tell him, but if I know kids like him, that'll be a while.

MILEY  
Why?

ROBBIE  
You do know that him and Jackson used to be friends, right?

MILEY  
Yeah...

ROBBIE  
Well there's a reason I know. I used to be the same way.

MILEY  
No way.

ROBBIE  
Yup. Me, my three brothers and seven cousins used to be all like Jackson.

MILEY  
Okay Dad, you've just given me nightmares for the next month. You can stop it right now.  
ROBBIE  
Hey, just trying to explain the way guys are. They're like their parents.

MILEY  
And right now the only thing about guys I care about are how cute they are. Bye now Dad.

MILEY starts to walk off.

ROBBIE  
You know, if you go through life with that kind of mentality, you're going to end up really hurt one day.

MILEY  
(Ignoring him) yeah, yeah, Dad, I know. I've got to get to the concert now.

MILEY walks out the door as ROBBIE just shakes his head and begins to pull supplies out of the fridge.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK #2)

Beach House:

JACKSON walks in with his entire shirt stained.

JACKSON  
Oh, I'll get that Rico one day.

A knock comes at the door and JACKSON opens it as COOPER walks in.

COOPER  
Dude, what happened to your shirt?

JACKSON  
Do ya have to ask? Rico mixed a toilet sewage line with the shower, so when I went to wash up...

COOPER  
I really don't want to know anymore.

JACKSON  
That's probably a safe idea. So, what you doing here, Coop?

COOPER  
Well at the time I thought you might want to check out the new Jet Li movie, but I think you need a real shower first.  
JACKSON  
Yeah, I think I will. I'll see ya there though.

JACKSON starts to walk upstairs.

COOPER  
You know, I think I might know how you can get Rico back...

JACKSON jumps down the stairs and runs to COOPER.

JACKSON  
Oh please tell me how!

COOPER  
Fine, but you gotta let me in on it, okay?

JACKSON  
Fine. Anything to get Rico back!

COOPER  
All right, we're in business.

COOPER starts to whisper into JACKSON's ear as the shot fades out.

Backstage: Dressing Room:

MILEY is putting on her wig to become HANNAH as LILLY walks into the room, also wearing her purple wig.

LILLY  
Miley, you ready for tonight?

MILEY  
Sort of. I've never had to really do something this important yet in my career.

LILLY  
You'll be fine. Just go through all the steps we practiced, and I've got Oliver on the pyrotechnics tonight.

MILEY  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. You let Oliver into the booth to do the pyrotechnics? The things that have killed some singers on stage?  
LILLY  
Oh, just stay in the center of the stage and you shouldn't have any problems.

MILEY  
What about the backup dancers?

LILLY  
You've got backup dancers for the first number? Oh uh...

MILEY  
Should I warn them?

LILLY  
You might not have to. Are the dancers on first?

MILEY  
Why do you want to know?

LILLY  
Because they might be burnt to a crisp right now.

MILEY  
How much pyrotechnics did you guys use for the first number?

LILLY  
(Backing out of the room)Um...Only... all of them. ... I'll just go tell Oliver right now to stop.

MILEY  
Oh you better.

ROBBIE then walks in.

ROBBIE  
Miles, I just thought you should know that Oliver was just escorted out by security for tinkering with the pyrotechnics.

MILEY  
I already heard.

LILLY  
Mr. Stewart, this was my fault. I asked Oliver to do it because... I thought that Hannah's ratings would increase if there was a fancy light show at the beginning of the concert.

ROBBIE  
Lilly, I appreciate the help, but I don't think Hannah's ratings need to be helped. All she needs to do is come out and do her best.

LILLY  
But what about Anna Ressler?

ROBBIE  
If she ends up being better, than we've got competition, but I'm not going to stoop to low levels just to get that award. If Anna wins then we just find a way to get better and try again next year. And besides, Oliver's plans would have put Hannah, the band, the dancers and everyone else on stage in danger. You should think better before doing something like that again.

LILLY  
I will Mr. Stewart.

OLIVER then rushes in.

OLIVER  
Sorry to rush in, but there's something on "Hollywood Weekly" that you guys need to see.

OLIVER runs up to a television and turns it on. Shot shifts back to television as ANNOUNCER #2 walks onto the set.

ANNOUNCER #2  
This has been a disappointing week for teen pop star Hannah Montana. She saw her hit record fall from first place to a devastation ninth place on the sales charts. What will this mean for the young star? Early analysts predict that miss Montana may meet an early career end.

MILEY falls on a chair in shock.

MILEY  
I can't... believe this. What's going on here?

TO BE CONTINUED...

RUN END CREDITS

**PART 2**

Beach House:

MILEY comes downstairs as JACKSON and DANNY are eating breakfast with ROBBIE standing behind the counter.

MILEY Daddy, what happened last night?

ROBBIE  
Well, Miles, you got home from the concert and just crashed.

DANNY  
What concert?

ROBBIE  
The... Jessica Simpson concert last night.

DANNY  
She was performing? Whoa, I need to check up on my celebrity gossip.

MILEY  
Something didn't happen at the concert did it?

ROBBIE  
No, you went on stage and performed just like you were supposed to, but I think you're letting this whole award thing get to you.

MILEY  
It's not the award. It's this Anna girl. Why can't people like both Hannah and her?

DANNY  
Take it from somebody who knows a little bit about showbiz politics, Miley. People only like one singer at a time. It's like their actors. First it was Brad Pitt, and then it was Colin Farrell, and now it's...

MILEY  
Not helping.

DANNY  
Oh, right. My point is that these popular people come and go like the wind. Just sit it out and you'll see your friend Hannah up at the top again. Just watch.

DANNY walks upstairs.

MILEY  
Yeah, I'd like to see him go with the wind.

ROBBIE and JACKSON nod.

ROLL OPENING CREDITS and THEME SONG  
School Classroom:

MILEY walks into the classroom looking half-asleep as LILLY and OLIVER walk in.

LILLY  
Whoa, Miley. You alright?

MILEY  
I'll be fine. I'm just a little tired, that's all.

OLIVER  
Let me guess. You stayed up all night worrying about Anna.

MILEY  
Why did you have to go and say her name?

LILLY  
Miley, listen to me. We've said this before, but I'll say it again. She's nothing to worry about. In a couple of weeks you'll have your award and it'll all be like a bad nightmare.

MILEY  
Right. When I win the award... what if I don't win?

OLIVER  
Come on, Miley. You've got to win. Nobody else has a chance against you.

TEACHER then walks into the classroom and everyone sits down as ALICE walks into the room.

TEACHER  
Welcome to class, kids. Now, before we begin I want to introduce our newest student, Miss Alice Naven.

ALICE sits down in the chair beside MILEY.

TEACHER  
Now I want you all to treat her as you would your friends.

MILEY and ALICE look each other straight in the eye. MILEY turns around and whispers to LILLY.

MILEY  
(Whispers) That girl's hiding something.  
LILLY  
How would you know?

MILEY  
(Whispers) Trust me, I know. Remember, I've got a pretty big secret myself.

TEACHER  
Stewart, Truscott! Is there something you want to share with the class?

MILEY  
N, no ma'am. I was just giving Lilly the homework assignment numbers from last night.

LILLY  
No you weren't.

MILEY  
Shut up.

LILLY  
Okay.

LILLY slumps in her chair a bit as the shot fades out.

Beach:

JACKSON and COOPER walk onto the beach as RICO is eating an ice cream cone.

RICO  
So, Jackson, you like your little gift yesterday?

JACKSON  
As a matter of fact, Rico, I did. And no hard feelings. Nope. None at all.

RICO  
What are you planning?

JACKSON  
Now why would you think that? I just wanted to stop fighting and be friends. Now doesn't that sound better?

RICO  
Let me think for a second... No. But you can be friends with me and I'll still make fun of you. Does that sound good?

COOPER Jackson, we might want to get out of here.

JACKSON  
Why?

COOPER  
I was watching the weather this morning and it looks like a tidal wave's coming this way.

JACKSON  
A tidal wave? Well I better find me some shelter.

JACKSON and COOPER run back up the hill.

RICO  
Ha ha! Those idiots actually think a tidal wave's coming. How stupid.

Just then a wave of water comes from the beach and completely soaks everyone there, including RICO.

RICO  
Maybe I was wrong. Oh well Jackson. It's only halftime.

Mall:

DANNY is walking through the shop as LILLY walks in.

DANNY  
Hey, ain't you Miley's friend... Oh what was her name... Lilla?

LILLY  
Its Lilly, and yeah I am Miley's friend, and you are...

DANNY  
Oh I'm one of Miley's cousins. Danny's the name.

LILLY  
Whoa. Miley sure has a lot of cousins.

DANNY  
(Whispers to her) It's a Tennessee thing.

LILLY  
Oh I see. So how long you here for?

DANNY Another couple weeks.

LILLY  
Cool. So you going to the awards show?

DANNY  
What awards show?

LILLY  
Oh you know, (whispers) Hannah's been nominated for an award.

DANNY  
And I should care about this why?

LILLY  
Oops. I guess I need to keep my mouth shut.

DANNY  
You know, things have been kinda strange since I got here. Is everything alright in this city?

RANDOM GUY walks past them.

RANDOM GUY  
Welcome to Malibu! Things are weird here 24/7.

DANNY  
Oookay... I guess I better get back to Uncle Rob.

LILLY  
I'll see you later Danny.

The two then walk out of the store.

Beach House:

MILEY walks in as ROBBIE is sitting on the couch talking on the phone.

ROBBIE  
Yes, sir. I'll be sure to tell her. Thank you again.

MILEY  
Who was that?

ROBBIE  
Well it just so happens that Hannah Montana has been booked for the hottest late night show in town.

MILEY  
Wha...? You don't mean...

ROBBIE  
That's right. Get your Hannah gear ready because you'll be on the _Tonight Show with Jay Leno _in three hours.

MILEY  
(Screams) Oh thank you daddy! I can't wait!

ROBBIE  
Just get going.

MILEY  
I will; thank you daddy.

MILEY starts to run up the stairs.

ROBBIE  
There is one thing you should know about before you go on stage.

MILEY stops at the bottom of the stairs.

MILEY  
What's that?

ROBBIE  
The reason Jay Leno wants you on is because... He's doing a little competition thing between Hannah and Anna.

JACKSON then walks in.

JACKSON  
You know, that's kind of fun to say. (Rhythmic chant) Hannah and Anna. Hannah and Anna. Hannah and Anna.

MILEY & ROBBIE  
Jackson. Shut up. Now.

ROBBIE then glares at JACKSON

JACKSON  
Oh I know that look. That was the same look as your last birthday, Dad. I think I'll just go upstairs and... study for my test next week.

JACKSON sneaks upstairs.

MILEY  
Now what were you saying?

ROBBIE  
It's simple. You and Anna are going to have a little competition on the set of the _Tonight Show_.

MILEY  
What kind of competition?

ROBBIE  
A sing-off.

MILEY  
(Pure shock)WHAT?

MILEY stands stiff as a board in shock as the shot fades out.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK #1)

Beach:

LILLY and OLIVER walk down the hill to the main beach area.

LILLY  
You know, it's like Miley's cousin didn't know she was Hannah. Isn't that a little odd?

OLIVER  
Not really. I mean, not everyone can know about Miley Stewart being Hannah Montana.

LILLY  
That's true. We especially can't let those snobs Amber and Ashley find out. That would spell big time trouble for both of them.

OLIVER  
(Thinking) Wouldn't that technically be just one of them? I mean, if you think about it...

LILLY  
There's the problem, you just don't think about these kind of situations! All I know is that Miley doesn't want her secret being spilt and I, as her friend, am going to keep that promise.

ALICE then approaches the two friends  
ALICE  
Who's got a secret?

LILLY  
Ah... nobody... you must be the new girl. What a coincidence.

OLIVER  
Yeah I remember when Miley was the new girl. That spelled some real trouble for us when we became friends. Especially when we found out that...

LILLY elbows OLIVER in the stomach. OLIVER shuts up and sits on the ground holding his stomach.

ALICE  
You're friends with Miley Stewart? A few kids at school told me about her but I never got to meet her, only saw her in class. Do you know where she is?

LILLY  
I'm sure she had some... important things to do, because she's got family in town and all. But I'll tell her you said hi and you two can introduce yourselves tomorrow morning. How's that?

ALICE  
Where exactly did she go? I'm curious. She just reminds me of somebody. You know, I think I've seen her somewhere, but I can't think of where it would be. It's almost like she's a celebrity look-alike.

OLIVER  
Well there's a reason for that...

LILLY then kicks OLIVER and her foot hits his face, throwing him to the ground and taking one hand off his stomach and putting it on his forehead.

LILLY  
What a coincidence. I thought the same thing when I first met Miley, but it turned out to be my imagination. Trust me, the feeling fleets after a while.

ALICE  
Okay, well as... exciting as this conversation has been, I've got somewhere really important to get to. I'll see you two tomorrow at school.

ALICE walks off leaving LILLY and OLIVER behind.

OLIVER  
Why did you do that?  
LILLY  
You were a word and a half from spilling the beans about Hannah!

OLIVER  
Sorry...

LILLY helps OLIVER up.

LILLY  
You're one of my friends, so I'm going to make this clear. Please, if you care about Miley at all, don't pull another trick like that. Okay?

OLIVER  
Sounds good to me. Just... don't kick me again.

Beach House:

MILEY comes down dressed as HANNAH as ROBBIE is waiting on the couch.

ROBBIE  
Miles, you ready?

MILEY  
Ready as I'm going to be. Dad, you do know that I hate competition, right?

ROBBIE  
Miles, this is a chance to stand up to that Anna girl and show her that you're not afraid of a little competition.

MILEY  
So you want me to lie to her too?

ROBBIE  
It's your choice. Just follow your heart.

MILEY  
Daddy, right now my heart's beating so fast I can't understand what it's saying right now.

ROBBIE  
(Gets up and opens the door) Well listen to it a little more on our way there. We're already late as it is.

MILEY All right Dad, just give me some time.

MILEY and ROBBIE walk out the door. Just then JACKSON comes downstairs as COOPER walks in.

JACKSON  
Dude, did you see the look on Rico's face when he figured out it was us?

COOPER  
Of course. I don't think that little kid's going to be giving you a hard time any more.

JACKSON  
Well I guess it's safe to say that I've heard the last of Rico.

A knock comes at the door. JACKSON walks to the door and opens it. A life-size RICO cardboard poster walks in being carried by RICO.

JACKSON  
Rico... what the heck is that?

RICO  
I thought about what you said Jackson. And I think you're right. That's why I got you a cardboard cut-out to remember me by. Every time you pass that piano.

RICO walks up the steps to the piano and places the cut-out in front of it.

JACKSON  
Rico, are you sure about this?

RICO  
Yup. Now you'll think of me all the time.

RICO walks back to the door.

RICO  
Oh by the way. I put super glue on the bottom, so you won't be able to just pick it up and throw it away.

RICO walks out the door.

COOPER  
Well I guess the little guy isn't going down without a fight.

JACKSON tries to pick up the cut-out, but it's stuck to the ground.  
JACKSON  
Great, now I've got to see him at home too. Darn Rico!

COOPER  
You know, it's about time we raised the game to his level.

_Tonight Show_: Backstage: Dressing Room:

HANNAH is in the dressing room with LILLY and ROBBIE.

ROBBIE  
Don't worry Miles. You'll be fine. You're good under pressure.

HANNAH  
It's not the pressure I'm worried about, Dad. It's the fact that the other girl will be here and I might have to knock her senseless.

ROBBIE  
Funny. I said that the first time I was nominated for an award too. But you know what?

HANNAH  
What?

ROBBIE  
When I won the award I just shoved that little trophy right in his face. And they said he was better too.

LILLY  
Mr. Stewart, not to be wrong here, but not exactly teaching good sportsmanship, are we?

ROBBIE  
Oh, right. Miley, if she beats you tonight, remember. Be the better person. I hope you learned your lesson from last time.

HANNAH  
Boy did I. Now Dad, as much as I love you, you're not helping. So me and Lilly... I mean Lola are just going to have a little chat. Okay?

HANNAH escorts ROBBIE out the door.

LILLY  
What are you nervous about?

HANNAH  
What if Anna's truly better than me?  
LILLY  
I wouldn't worry about that or the insanely large group of fans waiting at her dressing room and you've got... cool you've got five fans waiting for you! I mean, who cares if they're all under the age of 10!

HANNAH  
You know, you're about as motivational as my dad was.

LILLY  
It's still better than Oliver said you'd do.

HANNAH  
Oliver also said I should go on stage dressed as a vampire for my Halloween concert. I don't take career advice from him.

LILLY  
Well at least you're doing something right.

HANNAH glares at LILLY before walking out the door.

LILLY  
Hey! You're still better than Ashlee Simpson!

LILLY follows HANNAH out the door.

_Tonight Show_: Backstage:

HANNAH walks toward the front and ANNA walks right beside her before bumping into her.

ANNA  
Oh, I'm sorry. Did I cause any problems?

HANNAH  
Oh no not at all. I'm fine.

ANNA  
Darn. You see Hannah, I'm going to make you a deal.

HANNAH  
What kind of deal?

ANNA  
I'll save you the embarrassment of going against me if you'll just walk away right now. It'll do us both good. You won't look bad and I get publicity.  
HANNAH  
Excuse me? Sorry but I'm not buying it.

ANNA  
Then read my lips. If you think you've got a shot at beating me tonight and at the award, then you're wrong. I am ten times better than you'll ever be, hick, and I'm not going to let you get in my way. You do realize you were just a fad for the fans to follow while they were waiting for me. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an interview to get to.

ANNA walks onto the stage.

HANNAH  
Yeah and I'm sure me punching her in the face will be a fad too.

LILLY  
Hannah! Remember what your dad said!

HANNAH  
I... I was only thinking it. When the time comes though, I'll show her who's the hick around here.

LILLY  
Hate to tell you this, but your accent kind of gives you... (Hannah looks at her) never mind. Your accent is cute. I like it. Now go out there and show her who's the rookie!

HANNAH smiles and walks out onto the stage.

(COMMERCIAL BREAK #2)

_Tonight Show_: Stage:

HANNAH walks onto the stage to see ANNA sitting on a chair with JAY LENO sitting at his desk.

JAY LENO  
As you know these two young ladies have both been nominated for best breakout artist of the year. But we agreed that we just couldn't wait to see who would win, so we decided to have a little showdown between Anna Ressler here and my next guest. Ladies and gentleman please welcome the other pop sensation, Hannah Montana!

HANNAH sits at a chair between JAY LENO and ANNA.

JAY LENO  
So, Hannah, are you nervous about the contest?  
HANNAH  
Well, Jay, I'm not at all. I've been... singing my whole life and I can't wait to sing again.

ANNA  
(Whispering to HANNAH) Remember our little agreement.

JAY LENO  
Well I'm not one to take up your time, so I'm just going to get this thing underway! You two ready?

HANNAH  
Of course.

ANNA  
Naturally. I'm going to ground Hannah into dust.

JAY LENO  
Oh, I sense a catfight coming on! Now the two of you just stand at the two spots we've got assigned for you, and we'll start.

HANNAH and ANNA stand up and stand on two small steps on the stage.

JAY LENO  
Okay, since you've sold more records in your career, we're going to let Hannah Montana sing the first song.

The band starts to play and HANNAH sings "The Other Side of Me". When she's finished the crowd starts to boo.

CROWD MEMBER #1  
Don't you have anything new? I'm sick of that song already!

CROWD MEMBER #2  
You're a fake Hannah! Go back to where you came from and let Anna, the real superstar sing!

The audience then starts to throw food and objects at HANNAH.

JAY LENO  
I guess the crowd has spoken. Anna, why don't you sing a few bars for us.

ANNA then sings her song, "If You Knew Me" and the crowd all stands up and cheers.

CROWD MEMBER #3  
Go Anna!  
CROWD MEMBER #4  
You're so much better than that other loser!

ANNA then turns around. HANNAH should now look on the verge of tears.

ANNA  
I guess that means I win. I tell you what. Why don't you just give me the award by quitting. I mean, listen to your "fans". Quitting's the best thing for you to do for your career right now!

The crowd gets silent as HANNAH starts to cry. HANNAH then looks around at the audience and then looks as LILLY, OLIVER, and ROBBIE in the front row who are just shaking their heads. HANNAH then runs off stage crying.

ANNA  
Oh, little Hannah! Go back to your room and cry like the little five year old you are!

ANNA laughs and the rest of the crowd laugh with her as LILLY, OLIVER, and ROBBIE get up and leave.

JAY LENO  
Well I guess we know who's going to win! The amazing singer or the crybaby! Thank you and good night!

Hannah's Dressing Room:

MILEY is sitting on her couch crying still wearing her Hannah wig as LILLY walks in.

LILLY  
Miley, can we talk?

MILEY  
About what?

LILLY  
About earlier tonight, Anna was just being a really mean jerk and you really shouldn't take that to heart. You're still Hannah and you're still a great person, even if people don't see it right now.

MILEY  
You saw the way I was treated out there! Maybe something's going on! Maybe my mom up in heaven's trying to tell me something. (Starts crying even more) Maybe... Maybe I'm not supposed to be Hannah anymore.

LILLY  
Miley, what are you talking about?  
MILEY  
I think I know what I need to do. I don't want to go around with this secret any more, Lilly. I'm ready to just be a regular girl.

MILEY takes off her wig and throws it on the ground.

LILLY  
Miley what are you doing?

MILEY  
I'm only Miley Stewart from now on. Hannah Montana has quit. Just tell Dad I'll take a taxi home. I've got money.

MILEY walks out the door still crying. LILLY picks up the Hannah wig and looks out the door.

LILLY  
Miley?

TO BE CONTINUED...

RUN END CREDITS

**PART 3**

Beach House:

MILEY walks downstairs as ROBBIE is cooking breakfast.

ROBBIE  
Morning, Miley. You want some pancakes?

MILEY  
No thanks, I don't feel like eating.

ROBBIE  
You know, about last night...

MILEY  
I know it went bad, but luckily it's not going to happen again.

ROBBIE  
That's not what I was talking about. Miles, if you truly want to quit being Hannah Montana, then I'll support you.  
MILEY  
You will! Oh Daddy thank you!

MILEY hugs ROBBIE.

ROBBIE  
Wait a second, I'm not finished teaching yet.

MILEY  
Sorry Dad.

ROBBIE  
I'll go ahead and release the papers to the press saying that Hannah's quitting, but I want you to make sure that it's what you absolutely want to do.

MILEY  
Dad, I thought about it all night. I'm sure I want to quit.

ROBBIE  
I'm not sure you thought about it enough. You see, if Hannah goes away now, she's not coming back. But that's not the lesson, Miles.

MILEY  
Oh here you go. Trying to teach a moral with everything.

ROBBIE  
You should think about it long and hard before I release those papers. Yes I know things were getting tough there, but, Miley, if you run away from things you like to do every time they get hard, then you'll just spend your whole life running and never being able to enjoy life.

MILEY  
(Thinks) ...So you're going to release the papers?

ROBBIE  
(Shakes his head) I guess. As soon as I've cleaned up from breakfast I'll call up the newspapers. But you're going to do me a favor.

MILEY  
What is it?

ROBBIE  
I'm also going to call _Entertainment Tonight_, and I want you to be the one to tell the world exactly why Hannah's quitting.

MILEY I... guess I could do that.

MILEY walks back upstairs.

RUN OPENING CREDITS & THEME SONG

Mall:

DANNY is sitting at a table eating a hot dog when LILLY walks in.

LILLY  
So, have you heard the news?

DANNY  
What news? Don't you see I'm eating.

LILLY  
I mean, it's just so bad that Hannah Montana's quitting.

DANNY  
Whoa there. Ever since I've gotten here I haven't been able to go five steps without hearing something else about Hannah Montana.

LILLY  
You mean that Miley hasn't told you yet?

DANNY  
What?

LILLY  
Wow, well I guess since things are kinda looking down right now I should tell you.

DANNY  
Tell me what? You're not a physco are you?

LILLY  
Sorta...(looks around and whispers into Danny's ear)... Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana.

DANNY  
No, seriously. There is no way that little Miley is Hannah Montana.

DANNY gets up and starts to walk off.

LILLY  
(Follows him) No, I'm telling the truth. Miley really is Hannah. Trust me, I was as shocked as you when I found out.

DANNY  
I'm not shocked because I don't believe it.

LILLY  
Why? Why don't you believe it?

DANNY  
Because Hannah is natural blonde and Miley is a brunette.

LILLY  
It's called a wig.

DANNY  
Then how is Hannah five-foot-six when Miley is only five-foot-four?

LILLY  
The wig adds two inches. Listen Danny you have to believe me.

DANNY  
Why?

LILLY  
Listen, don't you think it's strange that Miley and her dad were in your hometown the exact same night as Hannah's concert.

DANNY  
Actually, they did say that there was some important business to get to and that's why they couldn't come to the concert with me...

LILLY  
Let's see if you remember this.

LILLY reaches in her purse and pulls out her purple wig and puts it on.

LILLY  
Does this look familiar from the concert that night?

DANNY  
You were the girl in the second row?

LILLY  
No, I was backstage with Miley.  
DANNY  
Oh, you must be Hannah's best friend Lola!

LILLY  
So you believe now?

DANNY  
Almost, but I still don't understand what it has to do with me.

LILLY  
You're her cousin. Maybe she'll listen to you.

DANNY  
Yeah, with a blowhorn in my ear maybe she'll talk to me too. We're not that great of friends.

LILLY  
Just talk to her. Please, I want Hannah to come back and we can't do that if she quits!

DANNY  
What's in it for me?

LILLY  
Well, we do know a lot of single celebrity girls. I think I might be able to hook you up... but that's if Hannah makes it to that awards show. Got it?

DANNY  
Why didn't you say so sooner? Come on Lilly, we've got a career to save.

DANNY and LILLY walk off stage.

Beach:

JACKSON is laying down behind a pile of brush looking through binoculars.

JACKSON  
Here Rico, Rico, Rico.

DANNY kneels down beside JACKSON.

DANNY  
W...What exactly are you doing?

JACKSON  
Me and Coop set a trap for Rico and I want to see if he falls for it.  
DANNY grabs the binoculars and looks through them.

DANNY  
Which one's Rico?

JACKSON  
He was still sitting at the bench last time I saw him.

DANNY  
Wait...is he standing behind the counter on the other side of that runt?

JACKSON  
No...He is the runt.

DANNY  
That runt? It looks to me like you shouldn't have any problems with him. Wait a second. Is that the guy who put the cardboard cut-out of himself in your guys' living room?

JACKSON  
They're one on the same. And he's not a runt. He's... he's a monster. But everytime we come up with something to do to him, he keeps finding ways to make things even worse for us.

DANNY  
As far as the cut-out is concerned. All I need is a chainsaw. The runt, I think I can come up with a way to stop him.

JACKSON  
Really? Like what?

DANNY  
I don't know. Wait...I'm getting something. Can your sister get tickets to the awards show tomorrow night?

JACKSON  
What makes you think she's going to the awards show tomorrow night?

DANNY  
Well she is Hannah Montana, isn't she?

JACKSON  
How did you know that?

DANNY  
Lilly told me.  
JACKSON  
I'll have to talk to my dad about having a talk with that girl.

DANNY  
Now, here's the plan for tomorrow night.

DANNY whispers something into JACKSON's ear.

JACKSON  
I see you haven't lost your gift.

DANNY  
Oh, I know.

Beach House: Balcony:

MILEY is sitting on the bench when DANNY comes through the door.

DANNY  
Hey, Miley, could we talk for a little bit?

MILEY  
Sit down. I could use the company. (Sniffs) Even if it doesn't bathe.

DANNY  
Look, I think I owe an apology to both of you.

MILEY  
What do you mean?

DANNY  
Lilly told me about your little secret.

MILEY  
Remind me to dump her in a river.

DANNY  
Hold on a minute. She also told me about Hannah's plans to quit.

MILEY  
What about them?

DANNY  
Now I'll admit I don't know much about Miley Stewart, but I always figured that Hannah Montana was a little like... Hilary Duff.

MILEY  
(Rolling Eyes) Ya think

DANNY  
Listen. Okay, you're a much, much, much better singer, sorta, but I'm telling you that...I always thought Hannah would be the kind of artist that... even if they weren't doing good because it wasn't something the crowd wanted to see, it was what Hannah wanted to see herself as. Hannah kind of made me think that she would be one to follow her heart, not what the crowd wanted.

MILEY  
And that means what?

DANNY  
If you want to make it as a singer, then do what your heart says is right, not what is popular at the time. Do that, and Hannah will one day rise to a popularity that Anna will never be able to duplicate.

MILEY  
So you're saying...

DANNY  
I think you should go on that stage tomorrow night and tell the world that Hannah's staying, and she's not going to back down to a little competition.

MILEY  
How do you figure all this stuff?

DANNY  
You've been to my hometown. You know that there's two things to do in that city. Celebrity gossip or cow tipping.

MILEY  
Yeah...that's about all there is to do there.

DANNY  
So, is Hannah Montana making a comeback?

MILEY  
You know, Anna really embarrassed me last night.

DANNY  
And?  
MILEY  
She's not getting away with it.

DANNY  
That's the Miley Stewart I remember. Now go on in there and tell my uncle Rob about it.

MILEY starts to walk back in before turning around in the doorway.

MILEY  
Oh, Danny. Thanks. You're not the heartless lizard I said you were back when I was six.

MILEY walks into the house.

DANNY  
That date with that unnamed celeb better be worth it.

Beach House: Living Room:

ROBBIE comes downstairs carrying a sheet of paper.

MILEY  
Dad, please tell me you didn't send that press release out yet!

ROBBIE  
It's right here. I was just on my way to drop it off at the paper.

MILEY  
Tear it up! I'm not quitting! Hannah Montana's coming back!

ROBBIE  
Where did you just have this change of heart?

MILEY  
Danny talked me into it.

ROBBIE  
No I'm being serious.

DANNY  
She's telling the truth Uncle Rob. I just told her to do what her heart tells her to do, not what the people want her to do.

ROBBIE  
Really? Guess I underestimated you, Danny.  
DANNY  
I forgive you too uncle Rob.

LILLY walks in.

LILLY  
Miley, are you going on stage tomorrow night?

MILEY  
Of course. It's going to take a lot more than Anna Ressler to pull me down.

LILLY pulls HANNAH's wig out of her purse.

DANNY  
How many wigs you got in there?

LILLY  
Enough. Miley, I think you'll be needing this back.

MILEY  
Thanks. (Puts on the wig and starts to dance around) Yes! Hannah's back and better than ever! Hannah's good! Hannah's great! Hannah's...

During her dancing MILEY's wig runs through a lit candle on the counter.

DANNY  
Hannah's wigs' on fire.

MILEY takes off the wig and throws it to the ground as her, DANNY, ROBBIE, and LILLY all start stomping on it.

ROBBIE  
Takes care of that. I guess we could always say she got black tips put on.

MILEY  
No problem. I've got seven other wigs in my closet.

LILLY  
Oh yeah, the heaven closet.

MILEY  
One thing still bothers me though.

ROBBIE What's that?

MILEY  
What if Anna does something again like last night?

ROBBIE  
She won't be able to.

LILLY  
How?

ROBBIE  
Well I felt that something like this would happen, so I called in a little backup for tomorrow night.

MILEY  
Really? Who?

ROBBIE  
Let's just put it this way. With the person I've hired, I'd be surprised if Anna even showed up tomorrow night.

MILEY & LILLY  
(Looking at each other) Roxy!

ROBBIE  
How did you figure?

MILEY  
Because remember two weeks ago when Roxy scared away Paris Hilton?

LILLY  
If not I've got it on tape!

MILEY  
You recorded a backstage event?

LILLY  
It was funny! I wanted to remember it for a long time.

ROBBIE  
I'll watch it later too how 'bout during the victory party tomorrow night? Miles, downstairs now so we can work on your performance.  
MILEY  
Coming Dad. Lilly, I can't wait to see you tomorrow.

LILLY  
It's going to be so much fun! Don't you think?

DANNY  
Yeah, I can't wait.

MILEY  
Who said you were going?

DANNY  
(Points to Lilly) She did.

MILEY  
Lilly!

LILLY  
That was supposed to be a secret!

(COMMERCIAL BREAK #2)

Awards Show: Backstage:

HANNAH walks out of her dressing room accompanied by ROXY and LOLA.

LOLA  
Hannah, don't worry! You're going to win that award!

ROXY  
And remember girl, if that Anna lady gives you any problems, you just tell her that Roxy will be waiting for her...outside!

HANNAH  
Thanks for coming Roxy. I wouldn't be able to deal with her without you.

ROXY  
Oh, you could. You just need some muscle to encourage her to stop sometimes!

In another part of the backstage area, JACKSON, DANNY, and COOPER are standing in front of a ladder.

DANNY  
I can do it. Now, Jackson. Are you sure you gave Rico the right seat tickets?

JACKSON  
Of course. Section 5, row 18. There should be two empty seats to the side of him, unless he brought guests.

COOPER  
You know that if his dad's with him then you'll lose your job.

JACKSON  
That's what scares me.

DANNY  
Alright. I'll wait until the audience has their attention on Hannah's song, and then I'll drop the bag from the ceiling onto Rico. Right?

JACKSON  
Right. Good luck.

DANNY  
Oh I don't need luck. I do stuff like this all the time, just at much less important events. Now hurry to your seats before somebody gets suspicious!

JACKSON and COOPER walk off as DANNY starts to climb the ladder.

Awards Show: Parking Lot:

A limo pulls up and ANNA walks out and several fans standing on the side start to shout.

ANNA  
Oh yes I know how much you adore me! But I've got an award to win and I can't do it with you losers out here. So I'm going in.

ANNA's AGENT  
Are you sure you should be talking down to your fan base like that?

ANNA  
I'm a superstar. I can do whatever I want. And next time you question me, you'll be out of a job. Understand?

ANNA'S AGENT  
Clearly.

ANNA and ANNA'S AGENT push through the crowds to the building.  
Awards Show: Backstage:

BACKSTAGE CREW MEMBER  
Miss Montana. The category you're nominated in is coming up next. Please proceed to the nominee lobby for a small briefing before returning to your seat.

HANNAH  
Thanks. Can Lola and Roxy come with me?

BACKSTAGE CREW MEMBER  
The bodyguard can, but I'm afraid all friends must wait here.

HANNAH  
Alright.

LOLA  
Good luck!

ROBBIE then comes in as HANNAH and ROXY walk off.

ROBBIE  
Am I too late?

LOLA  
Yup. Just missed them.

ROBBIE  
Darn. I've been looking for Jackson and can't seem to find him anywhere.

LOLA  
That could spell trouble.

ROBBIE  
That's what I'm worried about. Come on, let's go out there and take our seats.

LOLA and ROBBIE then walk offstage as OLIVER walks in.

OLIVER  
Sorry I was chasing after Jessica Simpson. Boy, they must really be mad when they threaten you with a restraining order. Lilly? Mr. Stewart? They must be in their seats already.

OLIVER then walks offstage.

Awards Show: Nominee Lobby:  
HANNAH is sitting in a chair with ROXY standing by her when ANNA walks in.

ANNA  
So, Hannah, you ready to lose?

HANNAH  
Speak to yourself.

ANNA  
I just hope you don't break down and cry like you did last time we were together? I mean, I even look better. I'm surprised you haven't given up by now.

HANNAH  
Why don't you give up when I get that award?

ANNA  
I'm sorry. I think I heard lies coming from you. Haven't you listened to my song "I Don't Lie"?

ROXY  
Listen here pretty girl. You better step away from Miss Montana before I am forced to break one of your fingernails!

ANNA  
You wouldn't

HANNAH  
Uh, Anna, don't know if you heard this, but she's a former marine.

ROXY  
That's right. You don't scare me. Roxy's not scared of anything. Now get back before I push you.

ANNA  
I swear Hannah. When I get that award I'll find a way to you just to gloat. Capiche?

HANNAH  
Oh I capiche. Except I think it'll be the other way around.

Awards Show: Office:

ANNOUNCER #3 is sitting at a desk holding an envelope as MAN walks in.

MAN  
I think there's something you should know about the next nominee.

MAN hands ANNOUNCER #3 a sheet of paper.  
ANNOUNCER #3  
Is this real? Did she really do that?

MAN  
This was from a very reliable source. I've already sent for the police to come and arrest her.

ANNOUNCER #3  
Good. I'll make the announcement when I give out the award. You do know she won, right?

MAN  
She did?

ANNOUNCER #3  
Looks like I'll have to give the award to the second nominee then. I guess I should head on out there. The commercial break's almost done.

MAN  
Very good.

The two walk out of the office.

Awards Show: Stage:

LOLA and ROBBIE are sitting in their front row seats as HANNAH comes down and sits between them.

ROBBIE  
Good timing. They should be getting ready to start.

The lights get brighter as ANNOUNCER #3 walks onto the stage.

ANNOUNCER #3  
Now we honor the best talent the last year has given us. This year we were all blessed by two amazing young artists who have truly broken out into the world of song. The two nominees are...Hannah Montana and Anna Ressler! (applause)... And the award goes to...

ROBBIE  
This is it. Remember, no matter what happens you should feel good about yourself for not giving up.

HANNAH  
I do, Dad.  
ANNOUNCER #3  
The award used to go to Anna Ressler.

ANNA stands up and marches on stage and grabs the trophy.

ANNA  
Thank you! Thank you! I want to thank myself and... myself for getting me this far! I also want to thank all of you for supporting me and not that fake Hannah Montana!

ANNOUNCER #3 takes the trophy back from ANNA.

ANNOUNCER #3  
I said the award **was** going to go to you. However, there was an incident now in which miss Ressler is soon to be arrested for copyright infringement for one of her songs on her album. Due to this plagiarism, the award is withdrawn and now goes to the second nominee, Hannah Montana!

HANNAH is still sitting in shock as security comes and pull ANNA offstage. ROXY chases after her.

ROXY  
Not so fast, pretty girl!

ROBBIE  
Miles, get on up there. You won!

HANNAH gets up and walks on stage. ANNOUNCER #3 gives her the award and HANNAH steps up to the microphone.

HANNAH  
First of all, I'd like to say that I learned a very important these last few days. First of all, you don't have to do what's popular to be a good person. You do what your heart tells you to do. That's become the most important thing for me for my future career. I want to thank my dad who's been there for me time and time again since everything started. And Lola, thanks for always being there when I needed you. And I want to thank the fans who helped make _Hannah_ _Live_ the huge success it's been. Thank you all!

HANNAH walks backstage. On the ceiling, DANNY releases a rope which makes a bag of flour drop from it. The bag falls down and hits RICO in the head, with AMBER and ASHLEY sitting by him.

RICO  
Oh, man! I can't believe this happened!

AMBER and ASHLEY start to walk off.  
RICO  
Ladies, don't go.

AMBER  
We only went with you because you said that you would let us meet Anna. And now that she's arrested I guess you can't do that!

ASHLEY  
Yeah. Later loser.

AMBER and ASHLEY then walk off. Shot then shifts to JACKSON and COOPER in their seats, who shake hands their own way.

Awards Show: Backstage:

OLIVER runs toward HANNAH.

OLIVER  
Hannah, the hourly report has just been released. _Hannah Live _just rose back to first place in sales!

HANNAH  
You mean...

OLIVER  
You're back! Hannah's popular again!

HANNAH  
(Screaming) Oh Oliver, thank you!

OLIVER  
So I guess it's time for the after-party, huh?

HANNAH  
...not yet. Hannah's still got one thing left to do.

CREW MEMBER  
Miss Montana. You ready to perform?

HANNAH  
Are you kidding? I was born ready.

ROBBIE walks in along with DANNY  
DANNY  
So, uncle Rob. Since I did such a good job here, you think you could let me stay a little longer?

ROBBIE  
I don't know, we'll talk about it when we get back to the house.

DANNY  
Thanks, Uncle Rob.

ROBBIE  
Where's Miley?

OLIVER  
She went on stage to perform.

ROBBIE  
Darn it. Missed her again.

Awards Show: Stage:

The lights come back on as HANNAH enters the stage accompanied by her band. The band starts to play and HANNAH sings her song "I've Got Nerve" After the song is over, the shot pans out on the entire stage as DANNY's voice is heard.

DANNY (V.O.)  
So that's how everything happened that month. Now I know that every year something different happened, but I like to think that this month in particular, all of us found a reason to keep going. Hannah returned to the top of the charts until her next challenge, but I'll tell that story another day. Yup. That's the end of my chapter of Hannah Montana's story!

Screen blacks out and...

ROLL END CREDITS

**THE END **


End file.
